banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Lobo
is a character, as well as a journalist in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Max has short light brown hair, and thin eyebrows above his green eyes. He wears a greenish blue jacket over an unbuttoned white shirt with a red collar. Personality History Relationships Griffin Max and Griffin served together in Iraq. When Griffin began abruptly firing into and killing their fellow squad members, Max shot him in the legs to incapacitate him. He looked into a dazed Griffin's face and asked him if he recognised his buddy. Jessica Randy Max's ex wife who greets him with a shotgun when they meet again. Ash Lynx Max is shown to cooperate well with Ash but not so much as when they first met in jail. The two develop a deep respect for each other as the series progresses. Max even admits that Ash is like a son to him. Eiji Okumura He considers Eiji to be nice, and is keenly aware of his significance to Ash. At the same time he notes Eiji to be Ash's Achilles heel. Shunichi Ibe Max defends Ibe and they escape together from Golzine's mansion when imprisoned. Etymology Anime Gallery File:Banana-Fish-Character-Visual-Max-Lobo-.png Max.png 2018-10-08.png|Forgot I told him! 5959a293.jpg 353f3e57.jpg DpQFvggUwAAbyCh.jpg DpQFv8AV4AE7543.jpg 59a1288f.jpg 5c39e090.jpg 2dfdd48b.jpg 35280653.jpg Cb3a83e9.jpg Bd473f8b.jpg 24e759a1.jpg 9b51e6c7.jpg 6c82aa2b.jpg 4ccf4368.jpg 2eb9fc0d.jpg 1d59a112.jpg 0e33dd74.jpg 2c9941cf.jpg 47785b12.jpg 717df2a4.jpg 341b446e.jpg 24e759a1.jpg 6c82aa2b.jpg 4ccf4368.jpg 2eb9fc0d.jpg 2c9941cf.jpg F315c6ac.jpg Cc42674e.jpg C585c149.jpg C1c0ecc5.jpg B50f9c25.jpg A31f5a07.jpg Bc854d6c.jpg 86d863e5.jpg 82ae06c0.jpg 53c2b990.jpg 35c9bee9.jpg 20e0e3d0.jpg 12ac4ef0.jpg 6dda6270.jpg 6c393b1f.jpg 5d7d7601.jpg 5ab63b44.jpg 3eb64491.jpg 3e1e787a.jpg 2e1bf5ae.jpg 0eaf2063.jpg C9270a2c.jpg B0161328.jpg A8704632.jpg 65226cc8.jpg 7085b888.jpg 308a1d15.jpg 82ae06c0.jpg 53c2b990.jpg 12ac4ef0.jpg Max explains that Ash is like a son to him.jpg Max, Charlie, Jenkins, and George discuss about Ash.jpg Golzine ignores Max.jpg Max tells them that it's someone disguised as Ash.jpg Max dicusses how he's going to save Ash.jpg Shunichi and Max explore the facility.jpg Max tells Ash to cheer up.jpg Max tells George that Ash tricked him and left a mark on his head.jpg Shunichi surprised to find Max.jpg Max and Shunichi see Eiji.jpg Max asks Ash if he's going to find Eiji.png Ash tells Max to stop the car.png Ash tells Max that he can't wander around like this.jpg Ash asks Max where he got such ridiculous pants.jpg Max asks Ash where he's going.jpg Max forgot to tell Ash.jpg Max stitches Shorter's head.jpg Max tells Ash that he wants to go back to Cape Cod.jpg Max tells Shunichi that he knows Golzine and that he should trust him.jpg Max tells Ash that Ash's enemies are his enemies.jpg Max tells Shunichi to be quiet and that they're leaving now.jpg Shunichi tells Max that their in deep trouble now.png Shunichi and Max hear the lockdown.png Shunichi and Max notice that everyone here seems lifeless.png Shunichi tells Max that the lab is in the building to the north.png Max tells Ash to keep his shirt.jpg Max tells Ash that was a bit rough.png Max tells Ash that he understands how he feels but he's worn out.png Max tells Ash that he is kidding.png Max tells Shunichi that this is their chance.jpg Shunichi and Max get caught.jpg Max tells Shunichi that they should start their.jpg A guard spots Shunichi and Max.jpg Manga Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male